List of centaurs
This is a list of all known centaurs. For a list of aliecentaurs, see the list of alicentaurs. From main Xanth * Alpha Centuri (Question Quest) is a stallion who lead a group of centaurs to build Humfrey's castle as their service. * Ambigus is a stallion who splits into a man and a horse in the absence of magic. * Archae is a stallion who was digging on the Isle of View to find Tapis's home with Ology. * Braille is a stallion in a forbidden romance with Jana, a human woman. * Cedric is a stallion who was building Castle Roogna and mate of Celeste. * Cedric the 10th is stallion and descendant of Cedric. * Celeste is a mare and mate Cedric. * Center is a stallion who can see inside a person and tell what is wrong. * Cerebral is a stallion who tutored Ida. * Checkoff is a stallion who gets everything wrong the first time, but gets it right the second. * Chele is a mare with three foals who gave Clio's party a ride. * Chem is a mare, daughter of Cherie and Chester, mate of Xap Hippogryph, and dam of Chex. She can project maps of whatever she has seen. * Cherie is a mare, mate of Chester, and dam of Chet and Chem. She is beautiful from her talent. * Chester is a stallion, mate of Cherie, and sire of Chet and Chem. He can play beautiful music on a conjured silver flute. * Chet is a stallion, son of Cheire and Chester, mate of a sea cow, and sire of Cencow. He called is talent calculus wherein he can turn boulders into small stones. * Cindy is a mare. * Cy is a stallion who can create a clone of himself. He is shy, his clone is violent. * Donkey is a stallion who looks like his name. * Epi is a mare who works for the Brain Coral. Where ever she puts a hoof down, the ground quakes. * Filly Buster (The Dastard) is a mare who talks, and talks, and talks. * Herman the Hermit is a stallion and uncle of Chester. He can summon will o' wisps. * Horace is a stallion zombie who died in an accident during a game of people shoes. * Hurry is a stallion and possible mate of Ilura, currently only on Ptero. Imino and Imina are his possible foals. * Kress is a stallion who can project a small spot on the wall with a picture of the future. His discovery of the nature of his talent was reversed by the Dastard. * Ology is a stallion who was digging on the Isle of View to find Tapis's home with Archae. * Red (Board Stiff 1) is mare who splits into Cherry, a red haired young woman, and a red coated horse, also named Red. * Shaunture is a mare who mispronounces words, however, whatever she mispronounces appears. * Sheila is a mare. * Telliam Will is a stallion. Magicians * Arnold is a magician centaur who has an aisle of magic in Mundania. He was expelled from Centaur Isle for having a talent. * Rempel is a magician centaur who knows the talents of others. From Centaur Isle These centaurs are current or former residents of Centaur Isle. * Carleton is a stallion and brother of Chena. He left Centaur Isle after Chena was expelled. * Centurion is a stallion who went to the Pythia to find his talent. * Chase is a stallion who is a liaison for the Isle. * Chena is a mare and sister of Carleton who was expelled for having a talent. She is now a changebreed alicentaur. * Cherry is a mare who is a guide on the Isle. * Chevalier is a stallion and leader of Isle. * Chrissy is a mare who was Humfrey's and MareAnn's guide. * Cognition is a stallion and learned historian. * Curvia is mare and hostess with brown hair. * Gerome is an elder of the Isle. On Isle of Fellowship * Cesar is a stallion, brother of Charity and mate of Glitter (The Dastard), a goblin. * Charity is a mare, sister of Cesar, and mate of Naro, a naga. * Charnel is a stallion and mate of Merla, a merwoman. On Ptero * Alpha Centuri (Faun & Games) is a stallion who guards the Ptero boundary. * Cassaundra is a mare who is the mate of Cassaunova. She has no power of prophecy, but others believe she does. * Cassaunova is a stallion who is the mate of Cassaundra. He has the ambition to be every filly's lover but not the ability. * Catarrh is a zombie stallion. * Ilura is a mare who is a possible mate of Hurry and dam of Imina and Imino. * Imina is a filly who is the daughter of Ilura and Hurry. * Imino is a colt of is the son of Ilura and Hurry. * Vision is a stallion. On Pyramid All the centaurs met on Pyramid in the series so far have been on the Blue Face. They are all hues of blue. * Chaz is a stallion and the leader of the centaurs on the Blue Face of Pyramid. * Chafe is a stallion. * Chalice is a mare. * Checkers is a stallion. * Chenille is a mare. * Chickory is a stallion. * Chide is a stallion. * Chiffon is a stallion. * Chime is a stallion. * Chip (Faun & Games) is a stallion. In Xanth Reality 6 * Caitlin (Stork Naked) is a mare with a brown coat and hair. She was a prisoner of the Prime Monister. * Cassy is a mare with a red coat and hair. She was a prisoner of the Prime Monister. * Elysia is a mare with a blond coat and hair. She was a prisoner of the Prime Monister. List of centaurs List of Centaurs